Hogwarts: A Ghostbustin'
by PinkGloom
Summary: So what would have happened if the Ghostbusters had attended Hogwarts? I believe there is a ghost who needs to learn a lesson. With my own OC Sam.
1. A Bustin'

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghostbusters or Harry Potter but I do own my OC Sam. My OC Sam is also in 'Ghostbusters II: A New View Point'

So this idea won't leave me alone :) Of course, I should be working on my other story (go read it!) but I have to listen to my muse. It seemed like such a fun crossover and it just fix. Please enjoy.

The problem of Peeves

"I just can't take it anymore!" Ray buried his head in his hands. Even the clotted cream and scones in front of him was not enough to lift his mood. Peeves had teased him one...two, three times too many. But there was nothing he could do about it, so Ray just sulked.

Egon nodded his head in silent agreement. He had nothing to add, so instead of saying any useless words, he just continued to shove sweets into his mouth.

It was an average morning at the Dining hall at Hogwarts. They were in their fifth year in Ravenclaw and excelling in every class, all but the social aspects. They had met up with Peter in the third year. He was a Gryffindor but he had been the one to introduce Egon and Ray to each other in fourth year; after that they had become inseparable.

Ray felt a weight next to him but he didn't lift his head. "What's wrong, Ray? Not sleep well last night?" Suddenly his head shot up like a rocket and he faced the voice. "No, no just Peeves again. He can be a mood wrecker occasionally." Before Sam could answer, another voice spoke up. "Yeah, a real 'mood' wrecker." Sam and Egon greeted the new voice in unison, "Hey Pete." Ray just sputtered and blushed.

Taking a seat between Egon and Ray, Pete grabbed a biscuit and shoved it into his mouth. Ray finally caved in and grabbed a biscuit after Peter. "So, what mischief are we getting up to today?" Sam let out a laugh, "Mischief? I don't know. How about we head down to the lake and see what or who happens upon us?"

"Do you think there could be anyway of getting rid of Peeves?" Ray asked the air, having missed the conversation happening to either side of him. Acting as if Ray hadn't said anything, Sam and Peter continued to discuss their plans for the day.

It was a gorgeous summer day outside. Sam laid out under a big tree with Egon, Ray and Peter. She was reading a book, while Peter stared off into the clouds, and for once Egon and Ray weren't reading but Ray had managed to get Egon excited about doing something to dishearten Peeves teasing.

"I don't want to hurt him but...I do want to scare him. At least into not harassing me." Ray said in a pitiful voice. Sam looked up from her book, "How in the world can you scare something that's dead?" Egon just shrugged his shoulders and went back to doing mental calculations. The only thing he hated about Hogwarts wasn't being able to use his calculator. "Maybe if we drill a hole in his head...?"

"It would have worked."

"No, Egon. No."

Ray let out a sigh. "Okay, original track of thought. Ghosts, capture, elimination and para-normal activity. We may be wizards but some of this stuff still confuses me." After a moment of silence, Egon finally had something constructive to state. "If I can get some reading on a ghost, we could get somewhere but with the field of magic around Hogwarts, I can't get the equipment here that would give me the ability to test my theories."

Sam put her index finger in between the pages of her book, unable to concentrate. "Maybe if we used the wands as conductors. You know, convert the power to whatever will work inside the castle walls."

Ray's face shone with the light of realization. Egon looked slightly disappointed that he hadn't thought of it sooner. Peter just grunted a noncommittal sound.

"That's it Sam! Your fantastic." He looked like he wanted to hug her, but he thought better of it and just blushed instead. "But we have to wait till vacation. Urg, I don't want to wait that long!" Ray through himself his back to the ground and contemplated his different choices.


	2. Summer Vacation Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe nor do I own the Ghostbusters one. I do own my OC Sam, so there!...I don't own Makenna either!

INFO! Peter's younger sister Makenna is the creation of HinataElyonToph. She is from her story "Yes, of course they're serious!" A fantastic fanfic with Ray and Makenna OC. It's based on Ghostbusters! After reading this, you should go read that! (and my Ghostbusters II fic, duh.)

Summer Vacation Part 1

Egon spent the first half of Summer vacation at his house doing all the mechanical adjustments to the equipment they were going to use to teach Peeves a lesson. Egon called and owl posted Ray whenever possible for feedback. Once all that could be done at his house was complete, Egon went to stay at Ray's house.

Peter lived close to Ray, so whenever Peter get bored he would wander over to Ray's, lay on his bed and read comics all afternoon. When asked why he couldn't do it at his own house his reply was, "Because your mom has better snacks then mine." At this Egon had avidly nodded his head in agreement.

The three of them were holed up in Ray's father's den one afternoon. Ray and Egon hard at work, Peter beating the next level on his Gameboy. Egon had managed to make a few backpacks type devices that could hold something...they just weren't quite sure what yet. That afternoon, Ray and Egon were trying to figure out a spell that could hold Peeves, using the backpack as a conductor to harness the extra power.

Ray had figured trapping would be the worst sort of punishment, "It's almost like being sent to your room. Peeves loves to wander, so he would hate being trapped like that." Egon had let out a sigh, and had promptly started working on a containment unit.

Although Ray was mostly consumed with his project with Peeves, he started to think more and more frequently of what Sam was doing during her time off. They exchanged a few owls but not enough for Ray's liking. Finally, unable to take it any longer he asked Peter.

"So, Venkman, have you talked to Sam at all over the summer...?" The only reply Ray got was an arched eyebrow. "What? You didn't know?" Ray looked around the room for an answer. After not finding it, he asked, "Know what?"

As if it was the most natural thing in the world Peter said, "She's at my house." Ray was not usually a fighting man but at these words, he grabbed Pete around the collar and demanded to know the truth. Egon contemplated stepping in but then decided against it.

In a moment flat, Venkman had Ray in a choke hold and begging for mercy. After releasing him Peter gave the full explanation to what he had said before. "If you would have let me _finish_ Sam knows my younger sister and they're spending some time together." Ray went to open his mouth but Peter interrupted him. "She'll be there in..." Now it was Peter's turn to be cut off as Ray's mom yelled, "Ray! You have some female visitors, come and greet them!" Ray turned from pink to red and shot out the den without a look back.

He reached the door out of breath and huffed a "Hello" to both girls. Upon seeing him, a girl who had been hiding behind Sam squealed, then Ray was tackled by the bouncing mass. "It's good to see you too, Makenna. Been well I see?" After giving her a pat on the head, his eyes shot up to Sam and he promptly began to blush again.

Sam let out a laugh and walked inside. "That's quite a fan club you have there!" Ray just nodded his head as he showed Sam and Makenna, who was attached to his leg, to the den. After a round of greetings, Sam walked over to Egon and they started to talk about what he was calculating.

Ray, unnoticed by the other two, walked over to Peter and his little sister who were sitting on the couch. Ray plucked the Gameboy out of Peter's hands and handed it to Makenna "Here play with this." Before Pete could protest Ray gave him a 'let me explain look'.

"Alright, what?"

"What do you mean 'She's staying at my house?' Venkman, I swear to god, you better tell me everything."

Normally Peter would have boxed Ray's ears for that tone of voice, but today was an exception.

With an exaggerated sigh and look to the heavens, Peter explained. "Her parents went on vacation, so she needed a place to stay. It was all very sudden, really. Her aunt could watch her sister but not her, so Sam called me." Ray went to open his mouth but Peter gave him the evil eye. "Yes, she could have called _you_, but you don't ask the guy you like to stay at their house for two weeks. Plus I have a sister who just started at Hogwarts so it was easier with her knowing Makenna. Sam actually thinks it's hilarious that Makenna has a crush on you...and finally Sam only got to my house today.

All Ray could say in response was, "She likes me?"

Peter rolled his eyes. "You know for a Ravenclaw, you aren't very smart. Just think about it and you'll figure it out." Before Ray could ask more, Egon called him over to the work table.

In just a short amount of time, Egon had started the calculations and a rough sketch for a trap to hold Peeves. Egon started to show Ray what he had made but Ray's glazed over at Sam. She was looking at one of the backpacks and fiddling with its straps.

"So what do you think?" Egon asked. Ray had no idea what was going on, so he just shrugged his shoulders. "I agree. I'm not very good at potions either." Sam's ears perked up, "Potions? What about them?" Egon swiveled his stool over to face Sam. "I was thinking if we had a gaseous potion in the packs, and then had a hose to connect it to the wand...if we made the right type of potion it would seep into the wand and make the spell stronger. Therefore weakening Peeves so we could trap him..."

Sam began to scratch her chin. "You mean like a power potion or a focusing one? I can do that! It will take me a few tries but it's not technically 'magic' so I should be able to do it while we're on vacation! I have a book about potions at Pete's. I'll go get it!"

At this Sam left the room and Makenna yelled "Wait for me!" and then trailed after her.

Egon looked wide-eyed for a moment then asked, "At 'Pete's' house?"

Peter didn't look up from his Gameboy, as he said, "Ask Ray."

* * *

><p>I have a suggestion from The Power of Friendship that I will be using soon! The next chapter will contain a flashback from Ray's POV and some POV of Sam. Then next will be a continuation of Summer Vacation Part 2. Please read and review!<p> 


	3. Ray's Dream

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not Ghostbusters, not Harry Potter or Makenna! I do own my OC Sam.

The Music: I do not own 'Talking in Your Sleep' by The Romantics (Weird music video you should check it out)

Ray's Dreams

That night Ray lay in bed, listening to the soft snores coming from Egon, who was sleeping on the floor. He had tried to get to sleep but all he could think about was Peter and Sam being under the same roof. 'Is Peter listening to Sam sleep?' Ray closed his eyes tights at these thoughts. He knew it was impossible but he couldn't seem to help himself.

Peter's word's rung out in his head _Just think about it and you'll figure it out_. Well that was easy for Peter to say! He was the one that had all the experience with girls. It wasn't like Ray had lived his whole life without female interaction but there had certainly been a lack of it.

With these thoughts swirling around in his mind, Ray fell asleep.

* * *

><p>'She's so pretty, would she ever notice a guy like me?'<p>

But I was only interested in magic and making new gadgets with Egon. The girls at Hogwarts didn't even register in my mind till I met her. But she's in the same year as me...why did I never see her before? How did we met again...?

That day, in the courtyard...

Peter had mysteriously disappeared and then Egon had said, "I've got some books I need to check out at the library. I'll be back momentarily."

Ray had just nodded his head and gone back to the sketch he was working on. They were severely limited on what they could do at Hogwarts. Ray understood the need for the magical barrier but it annoyed him to no end. He had been sitting there for an undetermined amount of time when...

"That looks unique. What are you drawing?"

Ray's eyes got big and he stopped mid-pen stroke. That was neither Peter nor Egon's voice. What seemed even more odd, was that it sounded like a girl...but that couldn't be.

Turning around slowly to the voice, Ray was greeted with the smiling face of a girl he had never seen before. She had her chestnut hair in a left side ponytail and she was wearing the Ravenclaw House colors. Ray opened his mouth to talk but all he did was stare with his mouth agape.

"Huh...?"

At this she began to laugh and turned a slight tinge of pink. This caused Ray to blush too. After a moment she asked again, "So, what are you drawing?"

Ray then turned red as he realized all he had been doing was stare. "Oh, um...nothing really. Just some idea Egon and I had."

"Egon...?"

This caused Ray to turn his head around to look for his best friend and then he suddenly realized he wasn't there. "Oh, we share ideas but he's at the library right now."

She continued to stand there. She looked down at her shoes and seemed to be waiting for something.

'Does she want to talk to me?...like more than a few words?' Ray had never done anything like this in his entire life but for some reason he had a feeling that everything would turn out for the best.

Turning his head so that his eyes were on the wall behind the girl, Ray took a big breath and asked, "Do you have a few minutes to spare and I could explain it?"

The girl's head shot up and her eyes seemed to be twinkling. With a smile and a nod, she sat down next to him. Ray felt his body temperate rise from how close she was and he had to remind himself to stay calm.

"My name's Sam."

An introduction too! Ray couldn't believe his luck! "Oh, I'm..."

"Ray, I know." Sam ended his sentence for him and looked back down at the ground again.

At the time it didn't even register to him that it should be strange that a complete stranger, let alone a girl, should know his name.

They sat together for hours talking about his sketch and many other topics. In the back of his mind, Ray wondered for a moment what had happened to Egon and Peter but Ray was happy for once that they weren't with him.

After that, Ray had begun to notice Sam around not only Hogwarts but the Ravenclaw common room. At first he wasn't sure if Sam wanted to continue talking to him but the smile he saw on her face always told him it was more than welcome.

How come he had never seen it before? Or maybe he had and just couldn't believe it. Had their meeting been no accident?

Ray awoke with a start. His digital clock was blaring 'Talking in Your Sleep' and the annoying BEEP BEEP was sounding over it. Slamming his hand down on the clock, the beeping stopped but the music continued. _I hear the secrets that you keep, when your talking in your sleep. _

Ray let out a yawn and then a laugh, if only it was as easy as the song made it out to be...and yet. He had a vague idea of what he had been dreaming about but in a flash it was almost gone. Something about when he and Sam met had stuck him as out of place but now...

"Morning."

Ray looked down to Egon sitting up and stretching. As they began to discuss their plans for the day, what little Ray had remember about the dream he forgot.

* * *

><p>Okay! Now back to the story!<p> 


	4. Summer Vacation Part Two

Disclaimer: I neither own the Harry Potter universe nor the Ghostbusters one. I do not own Makenna but I do own my OC Sam.

Author notes: You should read 'Yes, of course they're serious!' by HinataElyonToph

The inspiration for Ray's 'gross' scene, was all the work of The Power of Friendship! Who got the idea from HP, but either way I claim no responsibility for the idea. You should go check out some of her fics when your done with this one.

Summer Vacation Part 2

Ray kept looking behind him to catch glimpses of Sam's back. She was hard at work making a potion, while Ray and Egon continued to twink the packs and trap.

Makenna occasionally went over to either party to ask them questions but mostly she sat on the couch with her brother reading old comics or playing the Gameboy. Occasionally Sam would make an exasperated sound and wander over to where Peter was and take his Gameboy to work off some of her frustration.

Ray kept trying to think about the dream he had had the night before but it was impossible for him to focus on both tasks, so he gave up thinking about it and tried to think only of the gadgets they were working on to capture Peeves.

'I can't wait to see his face!' Ray thought with deviously glee, as he inspected their first prototype trap. "It's too bad we can't take it out for a test run before we try and capture Peeves."

Makenna laughed. "I don't think any of the House ghosts would be very hip on the idea of being trapped. Not even Hufflepuff would take that kind of abuse."

"What if it wasn't a ghost at Hogwarts? What if we found one in the neighborhood?" Peter asked.

Egon's eyebrow twitched and with a deep frown he said, "I would have to remodel everything to not harness magic but electricity instead. I can see doing adjustments after we have captured Peeves but _not _before." With that Egon went back to his work.

Peter shrugged his shoulders and stuck his tongue out. Sam laughed. "Personally I usually don't go looking for trouble but that actually does sound pretty exciting. Why only be wizards and witches, right? Let's be paranormal investigators too!"

Makenna looked at Sam like she was insane. "Are you crazy? Finding out all this existed was amazing enough and now you want to go and look for more? Next you'll tell me you want to find Big Foot or the Loch Ness Monster."

Ray and Sam's eyes got really big at Makenna's words. Looking at each other, they read each other's minds. "But the trouble is which to investigate first?" Ray said in an excited voice.

"Cool your jets, guys." Came Peter's calm voice of semi-reason, "One supernatural thing at a time please."

Egon shook his head in agreement. "For once, Peter has actually said something logical."

Peter smiled. "There's hope for me yet!"

By late afternoon they had accomplished much. Sam was pretty sure she was on the verge on a break through but she was missing an ingredient she needed. Peter suggested that they all go to Diagon Alley, the next day and everyone had agreed.

Ray sat on his stool, staring at the ceiling in open mouth contemplation. He grabbed for one of the drinks his mom had brought, but instead of cooling water, he was greeted with a foul tasting muck. He tried to spit it out but it hung to the inside of his mouth like glue.

Suddenly, he felt a turning in his stomach. Next came a gargling noise, he wanted to signal to someone for help but all he could do was grab his abdomen in pain.

Sam looked over to see Ray turning all sorts of shades of green. Running over to him she put her hand on his back. "Ray, are you okay? Are you choking? Ray!" He went to open his mouth, when suddenly he felt something slimy and slippery coming up his throat. It was the oddest sensation he had ever felt.

Sam gasped and took her hand off his back, as she watched a slug come out from Ray's mouth. "Slugs?" Sam said in confusion. Suddenly the slugs picked up in volume, like a dam that had finally broken. Sam screamed at Peter to get a bucket and he quickly ran out of the room.

Makenna just started in open eyed disgust and then ran to the bathroom. Egon said plainly, "The water was on your left, not right." Ray made a slight nodding motion and then continued to throw up more slugs.

Peter came with a bucket and put it under Ray's chin. He grasped it with both hands and said with a hiccup, "But why is this happening? Sl-uggggg...?" And he barfed up another one.

Sam looked guilty and then confessed. "Well, I'm working on the energy enhancing spell but that potion is over there. I was making this one to bottle up and give to my sister. Sorry, I was waiting for it to cool...I really should have warned you."

Peter let out a laugh. "Never figured you for the vengeful type."

Sam said, "You don't know my sister."

"So, how long will this last exactly?" Egon wanted to get back down to business, there was no time to be wasted because of childish pranks.

Sam said with a shy smile, "Um, don't quote me, but no more than 15 minutes...I'm mean, but not heartless."

Ray let out a groan and Sam started to apologize more. She patted his back but Sam was pretty sure it wasn't affording him the comfort that he needed.

Makenna came back into the room but when she saw that Ray was still throwing up slugs, she made a hasty retreat back to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>So thinking of Diagon Alley has opened up a whole bunch of new ideas for me! Two new characters will be making an appearance! Anyone want to guess who? Till next time!<p> 


	5. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the Ghostbusters, not Harry Potter, not Makenna, just my OC Sam. But I can only take so much greatness at a time.

Author's notes: Some of this is from Peter's POV since he was the one to met the character I'm introducing...do you know who it is yet?

Diagon Alley

Ray was so excited. He loved Diagon Alley and any excuse to get a Butterbeer. They made stops in all their regular haunts although he didn't normally go to the potion shop that Sam took them too. They made quite a scene, in all the narrow shops and the five of them bustling down the main road.

"For the last time Makenna, Mom said to buy school books with the money and candy after." Peter complained to his sister, although his voice held little conviction.

"I really wonder if there will ever been a crossing over of societies so that I can purchase all my wants at the same location." Egon mumbled to himself. He was the least one thrilled about the day out. Any day not spent in the lab, was a day wasted to him.

Sam didn't say anything as she tried to read the ingredients to a potion and walk at the same time. After Ray had saved her from bumping into three different people, he suggested they sit down for awhile.

"Hey, you guys sit down for a bit and I'll go take this little munchkin to pick up her school books." Peter gave Egon a look as he said this.

"Yes...I shall also accompany you in the hopes of finding a book I'm searching for." Egon quickly added. Without another word, the three of them disappeared in a cloud of running legs.

Ray gave a slight blush. There they were doing it again! 'Doing what again...?' Ray's mind wandered. Sam interrupted Ray's thoughts by saying, "Sorry, I should have been paying better attention. I get too engrossed in reading sometimes." At these words, Ray let out a chuckle. "You get too engrossed? Sam, who do you think you're hanging out with?"

Sam just laughed.

* * *

><p>Peter was staring open mouthed at the ceiling. Sure, he had wanted to give Sam and Ray some time alone, but he wasn't expecting for Egon to really <em>have <em>a book me wanted to look for. Makenna had already gotten her school books twenty minutes ago and Peter was starting to go brain dead being surrounded by books for so long.

As if reading his mind, Egon mumbled, "Give me five more minutes."

Wiping the imaginary drool from his lip, Peter asked, "What are you looking for anyway?" He regretted the question as soon as it had come out of his mouth.

Egon started to drone on about the ghost capture and Pete's brain shut off. However it was abruptly turned back on when he heard a voice interrupt Egon.

"That's against the rules. You can't do that."

Peter turned to look at a snotty looking boy. He had on the Slytherin uniform, something that didn't surprise Venkman in the least.

"Is that so? Funny, I don't remember asking your opinion or really caring to know about it. Please Spengies, continue with your lecture."

Egon went to open his mouth but the other boy cut in. "It doesn't matter whether you want to hear my opinion or not. The rules are the rules and guidelines need to be strictly followed. Do the teachers have any idea what your planning?"

"Well, Mr..." Peter raised his eyebrow.

"Walter Peck."

"Well, Pecker, like previously stated, get your nose out of other people's business."

"It's Peck!"

Peter turned away from Peck to face Egon. "Did you find that book yet? This place is starting to get a bit stuffy."

Egon made a quick nod of his head and stood up.

As they were walking past him, Peck cried out, "You haven't heard the last from me! Just you wait!"

Makenna had been waiting outside and as they boys walked past her, she quickly got in step with them. "What was all that about? I thought I heard yelling?"

Peter rolled his eyes. "Nothing, and if it does become _something, _maybe school won't be too boring next semester."

Makenna just had a confused look on her face and shrugged her shoulders. She was used to having no idea what her brother was talking about.

However the conversation was quickly changed as Peter caught sight of a pretty girl looking in a shop window by herself. "Well, gentleman and lady, I feel like now is when our paths must part. Egon, take Makenna back to the others and I will hopefully not join you till much later."

Both of them, used to Peter's flighty attitudes, just continued on their way to met Ray and Sam.

They heard the first faint words Peter said to the girl. "Hello, Lovely. I was just doing some 'window shopping' myself and liked what I saw. I'm Pete..."


	6. Back in School

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghosbusters, Makenna or Harry Potter. I do own OC Sam.

Author's note: Sorry, it took me awhile to update. I've been having too much fun with my other Ghostbusters story.

Back in School

Well, this was it; the first day back in Hogwarts...somehow it was less climactic than he had hoped. The train ride into Hogwarts had been full of exciting conversation, but as soon as he had caught sight of the castle, Ray felt his chest deflate like a balloon. Could they really pull it off?

Even though he didn't want to admit to it, the thought of the Peck guy had Ray slightly on edge. He just wanted to teach Peeves a lesson, not get expelled. But if it came down to it...Well, Ray wasn't quite sure.

Ray jumped as a hand rested on his shoulder. He turned around to see the smiling face of Sam. "Calm down, tiger. It's only the first day back, you can't be this out of sorts already." Suddenly Ray felt a hand on his other shoulder and turned to see Dana, Peter's girlfriend. "She has a point, Ray. Just seeing you makes me feel jumpy." Ray let out a nervous laugh as the girls removed their hands from his shoulders. "Am I that bad? Sorry, never was good at hiding my emotions."

"Take some pointers from Egon, I'm sure you'll learn plenty." Peter gave a smile in Egon's direction. As always, either Egon hadn't heard Peter's jive or he chose to ignore it. "It may be the first day but it is always best to strike when the iron is hot, as they say."

"Well Dana and I are going to the Great Hall, I'm starving!" Sam said as she pulled Dana away from Peter.

"Yeah, we'll met you in a few. Just want to check out a few reading first." Although Venkman obviously didn't want to go with the boys, he trailed behind. But only after giving the girls a wink and blowing a kiss.

* * *

><p>Instead of feeling better he was feeling worse. Three days into the semester and all Ray could think about was trapping Peeves. His grades were being affected and he always broke out into a cold sweat when he was by himself. Curiously, Peeves had been oddly quiet, which made Ray worried they had been snitched on. He didn't wonder for long as after his third period Charms class, a Slytherin he had never talked to before approached him.<p>

"I want to talk to you. In private. Now." Ray wanted to voice his questions but wisely chose against it. He followed the Slytherin into a deserted hallway. They turned to face each other and the other boy got straight to the point. "I know what you all are up too. Hogwarts doesn't need you and your crazy friends mixing magic with muggle technology. Do you understand?"

Actually he didn't and Ray voiced as much. The boy's mouth dipped into an even deeper frown and he punched the fall beside Ray's face pinning him. "I'm sure your little friend told you who I am. I'm Walter Peck, a person who is to be taken seriously. Is it so hard for your little mind to grasp the fact that what you are doing is meddling in waters that shouldn't be tread?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

Both Ray and Peck turned to face a boy about their own age wearing the Gryffindor uniform. "I asked, what the hell are you doing?" After another glance, Ray realized the boy was a Prefect. Ray tried to to not let his sigh of relief be heard by Peck.

Peck narrowed his eyes and hissed under his breath, "You've been warned." And with that he strolled away.

The Prefect walked up to Ray with a smile on his face. "Sorry, didn't want to see a fight break out. Then I would have had to get you both in trouble with a teacher. I'd hate to do that, 'specially when I know it was him causing all the problems.

Ray broke into a nervous laugh at the thought of him helping start a fist fight; that wasn't his style. "Yeah, thanks. You came at just the right time. By the way, I'm Ray." With that, Ray held his hand out for a shake.

"I'm Winston. Zeddemore Winston. Call me Z, call me Win but don't ever call me late for lunch." Winston grabbed Ray's hand in a hardy shake. Ray tilted his head trying to understand the boy's introduction.

* * *

><p>It's going to be tonight. A week had passed since Winston and Ray had met. He had become quick friends with everyone as soon as Winston had been introduced. However there was one thing that was getting on Ray's nerves. Where he used to sit next to Sam; Winston sat. Where Ray would carry Sam's books; Winston was carrying them. He felt like he was going to go crazy with all the emotions stewing up in him at one time.<p>

As they walked the halls to their next class, Ray tried to talk in a steady voice; doing his best to ignore the gnawing feel of jealous. "Peeves has finally come out of hiding and now is the time to strike."

"Well, I still don't like being the one your using for bait." Winston groaned.

Sam smiled. "Ah, don't be like that! You know you're the only one without a pack, and do you really think we should use Dana? Winston! You know you want to go with us and see what happens, right? Just be happy you get to play a part in the world's first ghost capture."

Ray could feel the pencil he was holding snap in two.

* * *

><p>Stopping here and the next chapter will have ghost bustin'! Wooo (Or Peeves bustin' I should say)<p> 


	7. The First Attempt

A/N: Hello! Next chapter ahoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or GB...or Star Wars.

Attempt Number One

Ray didn't mind the dark; if anything, he usually embraced it...but not tonight. There had been a crazy Quidditch match earlier in the day and everyone in the dorms were sleeping like logs. Well, all except for the five who were roaming the halls.

Peter had tried to convince Dana to come but she'd hadn't been thrilled with the idea and after the match she just passed right out and that had been the end of that. Of course, Sam was wide awake and practically bouncing off the walls.

The had just gotten their packs out from Egon's extra suitcase he had hidden in the common room. Ray had wanted to offer to carry Sam's pack for her but (as was becoming all too frequently) Winston offered to carry it for her. He won't have been able to carry it with the weight of his own pack but it would have been nice to be able to ask.

They had just left the common room and Ray felt like he could already feel the eyes of Peeves on him. Except that night he didn't seem to fear that the most. Ever since Peck had cornered him in that hallway he had noticed the boy's eyes on him. Peck would occasionally throw a hateful look Peter's way, but he seemed more concerned with Ray. 'Maybe he thinks I'll be easier to pick off...' Ray thought with gloom.

They finally reached the area Peeves had been sighted. Peter bunched up his eyebrows. "Okay, I don't see anything. Now what?" Because he was Egon, he had already thought of a way to fix that problem.

"I took some Quidditch goggles and enchanted them. Egon took three pairs of goggles out his side pack. "Nothing fancy, but better than the naked eye."

He handed Ray and Peter a pair and then fixed the last pair over his eyes. "You should be able to see a slight disturbance in the air were he was last."

In all serious, Peter added,"I sense a disturbance in the force."

Sam laughed. "Alright Z. Hand over that pack." Winston let out a sigh and began to take it off. "I was kind of hoping you would forget!" Sam smacked his shoulder and he helped her put on the pack.

If Ray had been holding a pencil, it would have met the fate that half of his writing utensils already had. He tried to ignore his emotions and continued his search for a sign of were Peeves had been.

After a few more moments of searching, Egon looked up at the ceiling and saw what they had been looking for. "He went up to the next floor." Egon pointed and the other two with goggles saw a weird blue glowing blob on the ceiling.

Peter stuck out his tongue. "What the hell is that?"

Ray thought for a moment. "I suppose it's some sort of goo or other residue. Maybe ghosts do have some sort of 'body' but we just can't normally view it."

Sam scrunched up her nose. "I'm never eating food that a ghost went through again!" The rest of them nodded their head in agreement. How much of this weird stuff over the years had they might have _eaten_ and never know it? Sam's stomach turned just thinking about it.

"Well, that's beside the point. Let's get upstairs and find him!"

* * *

><p>They looked around the room but saw nothing. "Do you see any residue Ray?" Ray shook his head. "Maybe Peeves actually used the door...?" He knew it was stupid as soon as it left his mouth. However, serious as always, Egon said, "No, I don't see anything on the door handle."<p>

Peter let out a yawn. "Let's hurry this up or I'm going to bed." It was well past one AM and they were all starting to feel the effects.

Suddenly they heard a noise that made them all fall silent. Turning to the far corner of the door, they caught a faint glimmer of light. Before he was thinking, Ray turned on his pack and blasted at the light. A bright light came out of his wand and it started to hit whoever was in the corner. However instead of the howl of Peeves it sounded like...

"Ray! Stop! It's not Peeves!" Sam shouted. Ray turned stopped the flow to his wand and saw a crumpled figure in the corner. Winston ran over to check who or what it was. "It's the Baron!" They all collectively gasped in breath. Quickly Winston added, "It looks like we knocked him out. If we run now, I don't think he'll ever realize it was us."

Winston didn't have to say another word. They all run back to the dorm as fast as they could; which wasn't that fast considering the packs. After getting caught almost twice, they finally made it back undetected. Peter and Winston parted from the others and made their way back to Gryffindor.

* * *

><p>Sam let out a huge sigh as she collapsed into a comfy common room chair. "I can't believe we shot the Baron! God I hope he didn't see us."<p>

Egon adjusted his glasses. "Now, the light from Ray's wand would have blinded him. If anything he just might wake up dazed and with a headache...if ghosts can have those."

The three of them started at the common room fire for a few minutes. Egon crept away, leaving Ray and Sam together. It had seemed like ages, that they had actually been _alone _together.

Ray took a big breath. He could do this, he had to do this. He had wanted to say it with suave and finesse. Instead he blurted out, "So you like Winston?" The silence between them seem to span for forever but in reality it only lasted about five seconds.

Sam turned to face Ray. "What?" She genuinely looked confused.

Ray's words started to spill out before he could stop them. "Well, I mean, you two have been spending a lot of time together and...and he carries your books and..." Ray knew he sounded totally lame. "I mean, it's totally cool. I mean, best of luck to the both of you." Ray could have face palmed himself. That had not been the definition of smooth...

Sam just continued to eye him with a weird look on her face. Ray could feel the blush creep from his cheeks to his ears and all over his neck; he really wished she would just say something.

Suddenly Sam stood up. She walked over to him and stared him down in his chair. He could see the light from the fire playing on her hair and as always was stricken with how pretty she was. He tried to look everywhere but her eyes. When she just stood there and didn't say anything he finally looked up to her face. I was blotchy looking and her eyes looked glossy. 'Oh no,' Ray thought with fear, 'is she crying?'

"Is that why you've been such an _ass _lately?" Ray really had no reply to that but he won't have been able to give it because the next second, Sam's lips had been on his.


	8. Peeves Returns

A/N: I'm glad that the muse is back.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Ghostbusters. Yep.

Peeves returns

Ever since the first kiss, Ray was pretty sure his eyes were permanently two-times bigger. Plus he knew it wasn't just a mild sunburn that was keeping him red all the time. It had been about a week and Ray still didn't know how to act.

* * *

><p>After the kiss, Sam had pulled away from him and looked him straight in the eyes. "I do <em>not <em>like Winston." Sam continued to eye him and waited for something. Ray was beyond speechless, so instead he went in for another kiss.

Ray didn't know when it had happened but Sam was in his lap. They were both staring at the fire and barely two words had passed between them after the second kiss. He cleared his throat. "So does this mean you like...me?" He felt Sam move in his lap and felt a light slap on the cheek.

Ray turned to face her and Sam had a look of disbelief on her face. "Do you think I go around doing this with anyone?" Ray tried to sputter out an apology but was quickly quieted when he got a kiss on the same cheek she had hit. "Yes, Ray I do like you. Even though you are thicker than the walls around his castle."

Ray wasn't sure what that meant, but he was just happy that Sam seemed happy again. "So..." Ray wanted to ask a million questions but he couldn't form a single one into his mouth. Finally it was Sam who asked, "So, does this mean you like me?"

Ray knew he saw a wicked smile on her lips. Ray knew she liked him, but those three little words 'I like you' can be very difficult to say. So instead Ray said something else. "I love you." This time it was Sam who did the violent blushing and was speechless.

"Too fast?"

Finally the shock was wiped off of Sam's face and she went in for another kiss. Ray knew he could easily get used to it.

* * *

><p>When Ray still saw Sam and Winston being 'buddy-buddy' it didn't bug him in the least. Now that he could hold her hand and kiss her...and when Winston first saw them holding hands he had stated, "About time." This was quickly agreed upon with the rest of the group.<p>

They were eating dinner and none of the ghosts were present. After the little incident in the abandoned classroom with the Baron, the ghosts had made themselves sparse. The whole school seemed less than surprised but Ray was slightly disappointed by it.

"You know Ray, I don't get it. You wanted the packs to trap Peeves because he teased you. Now he's too scared to come out in the open. Problem solved." Peter concluded with a mouth full of mashed potatoes.

Ray rolled his eyes. He knew Peter had a point but still it didn't feel very fulfilling. Ray took another bite from his drumstick before he answered. "Yeah, but..."

"But I want to trap something!" Sam finished for him. Egon nodded his head in agreement. They had spent so much time making the equipment and then after all the anticipation, it felt like a let down to not use them to their fullest ability.

Winston's eyes got big and everyone realized it was time to seal lips. Walter Peck had started to make rounds to their table and they had all thought of a 'shut up' sign without really saying it. Then again they could usually hear him snarling before he was even close to them.

"Oddly quiet again?" Peck eyed them down but they weren't saying anything. Ray had no idea what Peck was expecting bothering them so frequently; if anything Ray was beginning to think the Slytherin was getting his jollies by just bothering them.

Peter practically had to bite his tongue in half to keep quiet. If they kept their mouths shut, Peck had nothing to mock so he quickly disappeared. After a few more moments of awkward silence, Peck made a sweeping motion with his hand. "Carry on." Peter speared a roasted red potato as soon as he had walked away. "I swear we need a pack to trap him."

* * *

><p>Another week went by and everyone was feeling restless. Even Peck had started to leave them alone. The ghosts had slowly started to come back (not the Baron!) and Peeves had been so quiet that even though he was a pain the teachers had begun to worry about him.<p>

However as if to prove that he was far from gone, Peeves finally showed up on a sunny Friday afternoon.

Ray had been thrilled because it wasn't only the weekend but a Hogsmeade weekend. It would be the very first time Sam and he could go on a date and he wanted to do it right. However all of that had been forgotten the moment he felt cold ink being spilled over his head. Ray had been so absorbed in this thoughts that he couldn't figure out what was going on until he heard the crack of Peeves from up above.

Instead of screaming, Ray asked Peeves, "Where the hell have you been?"

Peeves gave a thoughtful look. "Well, I didn't go to heaven or hell."

Ray rolled his eyes. "Ha-ha."

Peeves finished emptying the ink jar onto Ray's upturned face. "Don't worry. I'm back for good!" Ray couldn't get in another word in before the ghost shot up through the ceiling.

Ray wondered the halls back towards the Ravenclaw tower. He heard a gasp escape from Sam before he could see her. She went running up to him and pulled out her handkerchief to wipe off some of the ink. "Ray, What happened?"

Ray answered in a flat voice. "Peeves is back."


End file.
